


Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never stay with him. She couldn't bare being in the same bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

Something she could not stand was the way he would try to hold her after they hooked up.

She didn't want to stay with him. She didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him, reminding herself every time of her weakness, how she couldn't resist him.

So she would sneak away when he had drifted off to sleep.

They never spoke of this. They never spoke about what happened between them. They just let what happens, happen.

The months between when they were together turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into days, when she found herself in his bed every night.

She would never let him stay in her room. They had never done anything in her bed. She knew how many other people had shared his bed, and she tried to kid herself that it wasn't true. That he only wanted her. But of course she would catch him with people, and she would feel something that she never thought that she would feel.

Was she jealous?

No. She refused to admit that to herself.

What she and Jason had  _was not_  love.

Definitely not. She liked him as a friend and a friend with extremely good benefits. Nothing more.

At least that's what she told herself when she found herself in his bed yet again.

She was surprised that they had even made it to the bed this time. He had attacked her lips with such force outside his room that she was almost convinced that he would be ripping her clothes off and ravaging her right then and there. She could hear footsteps approaching them, and that's when she pulled him into his room.

Secrecy was key for them. If they were found out then they would never hear the end of it. She already got stick for being close so to him, and she needed to focus on the running of the camp.

Jason was just stress-relief.

Trying not to detach from his lips (He tasted like Kool-Aid. He must have been hanging around with Dakota earlier. She disapproved of this.) she quickly removed his shirt as he expertly stripped her clothes off. She never understood how he would be able to do this so quickly and she moaned as his lips found their way to that point on her neck he knew she liked.

 _Practice_  She told herself.  _You're not the only one he's seeing._

She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him back to the bed, tumbling down and hooking her fingers in the waistband of his jeans.

He moved his mouth further down, teasing her nipples and she somehow managed to kick his pants off. He moved his hips against hers and she bit her lip to contain her moans. She could feel him smirking against her chest and she almost hit him across the back of the head until he move even further down her body.

She hated how he could have so much power over her just from his talented mouth, but she loved it at the same time. Hooking her legs over his shoulders she leaned back into the pillows as he ducked his head between her legs. She gasped as he expertly moved his tongue against her, quickly bringing her to the brink of a mind shattering orgasm. Of course, that was when he moved his head away and replaced it with his fingers, slowly teasing her in the way he knew that she absolutely detested.

"Jason, stop it." She said through gritted teeth, moving her hips in time with his hand, desperately looking for more friction.

"Why?" She hated it when he did this.

"You know  _exactly_  why." That's when he thrust his fingers into her and teased her clit with his tongue, giving her exactly what she wanted. She bit back a scream, tangling her fingers into the bedsheets as she bucked her hips.

"Gods, I hate you sometimes." She said, panting. She knew he was smirking again.

"You love it." He somehow managed to move up her body and kiss her. She felt him shifting onto his knees and then she was pulled up into his lap. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she slowly sunk onto him, burying her head in his neck. She felt him move her arms around her and hold her close as she moved.

 _You don't love him._ She told herself yet again.  _He's just stress relief._

She pressed her lips against his neck as she moved against him.

 _This means nothing to the both of you._

"Reyna?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" She said, tucking her body into his side.

"Don't leave."

"What?" He pulled her closer, resting her head on his chest.

"Don't leave." She sighed.

"Jason..." She started, but he cut her off.

"I mean it, Reyna. I don't want you to leave." She considered this for a few moments before giving up.

"Fine. I'll stay." She could feel him relaxing and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

 _Jason rubbed his eyes. She was there. She really stayed._

 _He watched her for a moment as she slept on his chest. She was perfect. He needed to tell her that he hadn't been with anyone but her for at least a few months now. He needed to tell her how she felt._

 _That's when he noticed that they weren't alone. A figure moved out of the shadows and he sat up slightly to see who it was._

 _"Juno?" He asked, blinking in surprise. "What... What are you doing here?"_

 _"You must come with me. I have something very important that I need you to do, my hero."_

 _He nodded and carefully rolled Reyna away from him. She whimpered slightly in her sleep, trying to hold onto him, but he was able to move her without disturbing her._

 _At least Juno had the decency to look away as he got dressed._

 _Glancing back over at Reyna on the bed, he felt huge amounts of guilt as she reached out for him._

 _So he quickly scribbled a little note and left it on the bedside table before taking Juno's hand and disappearing._

When she woke up, she was very aware of the fact that she was alone. She squinted against the light pouring into the room and sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"Jason?" She asked the empty room. Nothing.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked around the room again before quickly dressing and running out of the room.

 _How could she be so stupid?_


End file.
